


Nel profondo della memoria del sangue

by Gaby007



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Generation Xerox, Romani Dick Grayson, ancestry, mixed ancestry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Dick Grayson est incertain de ses origines, mais en général, on le prend pour un Italien. Et ce n'est pas exactement faux, seulement quelque chose qui remonte à si loin que c'est relégué tout au fond de la mémoire du sang.





	Nel profondo della memoria del sangue

Dick Grayson n'est pas très certain de ses propres origines – quand on passe ses années formatives à voyager sur trois continents différents, c'est difficile d'accorder de l'importance à ce type de détails.

Il sait que son arrière-grand-père était Américain, vu que ce dernier était originaire de Gotham, mais il n'est pas très au fait de la raison pour laquelle le bonhomme a décidé de confier son fils au cirque de Haly. Une histoire de scandale, de liaison au-dessus de ses moyens ou de sa classe, il n'est pas sûr. Toujours est-il que c'est l'arrière-grand-père que John Grayson rend responsable de sa peau délicate qui brûle facilement au soleil – parce qu'à Gotham, bonne chance pour voir une lueur de jour là-bas avec toute la pluie et le brouillard.

Il sait qu'il a au moins un grand-parent Romani, autant du côté de son père que de sa mère. Quand on est tout le temps sur les routes, bien sûr qu'on croise les gens du voyage. Des fois ils s'entendent avec vous, des fois non. C'est comme ça avec n'importe qui, quand on y pense.

Pour le reste, et bien, Dick n'est pas sûr. Il a des yeux bleus et des cheveux drus très noirs, le teint trop foncé pour un pur Caucasien mais nettement pâlot pour un type plus Méditerranéen, et des traits suffisamment ambigus pour venir de n'importe où.

Généralement, les gens le prennent pour un Italien.

(Et ce n'est pas sans fondement, même si ça remonte à loin, tellement loin, que plus personne en vie ne s'en souvient. Ça remonte à un garçon appelé Marcello, qui habitait à Florence lorsque son père était en vie, mais qui est parti pour Paris une fois adulte tandis que sa sœur Flavia préférait se marier localement.)

(Ça remonte à un garçon appelé Ezio, dont la vie s'est tout à coup brisée sans prévenir, et qui a répondu en devenant un héros.)

Il faut dire que c'est justifié : Dick a les mains et le corps expressifs, exubérants, associés à l'enthousiasme de sa voix et de son caractère. Il a le sourire facile et séducteur. Et il aime les dames, il ne s'en cache pas – il les aime _beaucoup_ , trop pour ne pas les traiter comme des reines toutes autant qu'elles sont, et elles semblent apprécier sa personne en retour.

Même avant qu'il atteigne la puberté, c'était visible. John et Mary Grayson en étaient un peu surpris, à dire la vérité : parce que John souriait de telle manière qu'on avait aussitôt envie de l'imiter, oui, et l'énergie contenue dans le corps gracile de Mary débordait continuellement dans ses gestes et son timbre, oui, mais pas au même degré que leur fils.

(Au même degré que son jeune ancêtre alors que la Renaissance italienne battait son plein, en revanche…)

Ils ne s'en étaient pas vexés. Ce genre de chose, ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? À l'occasion, un enfant se démarque de ses parents, de ses grand-parents. C'est possible.

(C'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas remontés assez loin, assez loin pour que plus personne ne s'en souvienne.)

Dick est Dick, et c'est tout l'important, tout ce qui compte, même si les gens ignorent d'où ça vient, de qui il tient.

(Mais au fond de lui, il sait, il se _souvient_ , que tout a commencé avec un garçon nommé Ezio qui vivait à Florence, parce que ce genre de souvenirs n'est pas de ceux qui s'effacent avec la disparition du cerveau.)

(C'est le genre qui s'inscrit dans les os et les gènes et la chair, et qui reste.)

(Qui reste tout au fond de la mémoire du sang.)


End file.
